Gutsy and Silver Stars: The Legend Lives
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Gutsy meets a dying legend. Can he save the life of Silver Stars?  Better Summary within  T for blood and fights if continued. Nothing gory, but be warned.
1. Meet The Legendary Wolf

Smurfs Oneshot

Gutsy and Silver: The Legend Lives

Summary: Gutsy Smurf is out for a walk making sure Gargamel isn't up to his old tricks. When he finds a dying, silver-pelted female wolf lying in Smurfy Gulch, he wonders if he should tell Papa Smurf that his old rescuer, and friend, Silver Stars, is about to meet the Starry Wolf…and what the consequences might be if he doesn't.

(NOTE: I got this idea after I told a friend, "I think Gutsy Smurf will be the best character in the Smurfs Movie." She asked, "Enough for YinYangofthePeaceCircle to make a fanfiction about it?" So here it is. I'm taking a break from Ivy and Starling and Thyme because:

1 If I write any more about it I'll probably damage my fingers permanently from excessive use.

2 I just need a break. Plus, I can't picture Cyril, and that's why I've been avoiding him.

3 NO REVIEWS. *goes and sobs in corner*

This is a one shot unless

1 I don't finish it tonight

Or

2 You want more

!=^.^= =^.^=!

Gutsy walked through the forest were the Smurfs lived, making sure Gargamel wasn't invading their territory.

The evil wizard had been silent for a while, but Gutsy was sure he was just biding his time.

As he came to Smurfy Gulch, a dried up riverbed, he heard a soft, pained moan.

"Wha' was tha'?" he muttered aloud in his Scottish accent.

He jumped lithely into the long-dried river, and looked up.

A silvery-gray form lay in a red pool a few feet ahead.

"Tha' can' be good," muttered Gutsy, moving to the suspicious mound of fur.

"Is tha' an animal?" he asked.

"Who's there?" asked a gruff, yet obviously female voice.

"Gutsy Smurf," Gutsy said, trying to sound braver that he felt.

"A Smurf? Mmm. Nice to know there are still some left."

"Who are ye?" Gutsy demanded.

"I thought all Smurfs had heard of me," purred the voice, though it still sounded pained. "I am Silver Stars."

"The wolf who saved Papa Smurf's life?" asked Gutsy, awed.

But that was impossible! Silver Stars was a myth! Or so he had thought.

He moved around to look at her face.

Sure enough, four scars were across her right eye, and another four were across the left side of her mouth.

"It is you! You're Silver Stars! _You saved Papa Smurf's life! We Smurfs owe you everything!_"

"At least I'm not forgotten," murmured Silver Stars.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"If only you could, young Smurf." She drew in a shaky breath. "It's too late for me. I'm going to meet the Starry Wolf." She smirked, and added, "It's the end of Silver Stars. It's time for me to die."

!=^.^= =^.^=!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Can Smurfs Save the Legend Wolf?

Sorry, guys! The whole one-shot thing didn't work. Why? BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE A ONESHOT. Sorry guys.

So, flowerpower71! Don't worry, I didn't get where I wanted to. So, I'll tell you when I finish what I've planned out so far.

3 clues to how you'll know if I finish what's planned out:

1: 4 more Smurfs will make appearances.

2: Story of how Silver Stars saved Papa Smurf will be told

3: You will know if Silver Stars lives or dies

ONWARD MEN, CHARGE TO YOUR DEATHS!

Meanwhile, I'm gonna go drink a Pepsi and eat a sugar cookie. Have fun, though!

Chapter Two: Can the Smurfs Save the Legend Wolf?

Gutsy yelped softly, panicking. "What, I mean, could a Smurf help you?"

"Perhaps."

"How?" Gutsy begged. "How? I have to know!"

"But do I have to live?" asked the wolf. "You fear what might happen if Papa Smurf knew about my dying, about you being here now. Fear not, young one. All of us must die. Even you, someday, must join whatever After Life awaits us. I simply go now."

"But-" Gutsy was cut off by a shrill cry.

"GUTSY! GUUUUTSY! WHERE ARE YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY CHESS WITH BRAINY! YOU PROMISED TO HELP MY, WHAT DID YOU CALL IT, STRATEGY!"

"Oh, no! I forgot about Clumsy Smurf!" Gutsy moaned.

"Go to your friend. An old wolf like me can die alone. It's peaceful, somehow…" Silver Stars trailed off, smiling sadly, and Gutsy knew she was lying.

"Besides, young one. To someone like me, death is but the next great adventure*."

"I'll be back," Gutsy said firmly, before climbing out of Smurfy Gulch (Since when were they so small? And far apart?) to meet his friend.

"Hiya, Clumsy," he called. "Look, I'm sorry I missed Brainy's stupid chess game, but I wanted to make sure Gargamel wasn't chasing us or anything. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, that's ok. You were just helping the giant, smurf-eating wolf, right?"

"Uh, well, she's not smurf-eating. She, um, sort of saved Papa Smurf's life."

Clumsy stepped backward and almost tripped over a rock. "WHAT?"


	3. What Could Clumsy Smurf Do?

Hi everyone! ^^

Yesterday's chapter was crap.

But now, my creation lives!

Just kidding.

So, who should we meet?

Brainy Smurf

Hefty Smurf

Smurfette

Papa Smurf

Dreamy Smurf

Who next? A few of them are kinda of no-brainers for me, but you guys might want another Smurf.

OK, so, when you review, tell me what Smurf you wanna see, why they're your favorite, and who your least favorite is!

Mine would be: Papa Smurf, because he has healing powers and might be able to save Silver Stars's life! My least favorite Smurf is Smurfette, because she's just like my cousin. She annoys me!

Oh, by the way, Clumsy knew who Silver Stars was and everything, he just didn't know she was the one in the riverbed.

Once again, onward!

Chapter Three: What Could a Clumsy Smurf Do?

Clumsy gaped openly for a moment, and mentally, Gutsy wondered why he hadn't made sure Silver Stars was out of sight.

"Look here, lad. She's not gunna do any harm," Gutsy told Clumsy, biting back a stinging insult for the young, terrified Smurf.

"Are…are…are you sure?" Clumsy stammered. "I mean, she's a wolf! Wolves eat Smurfs! What if she eats us?"

"Didn' I jus' tell ye?" asked Gutsy, annoyance creeping into the Scottish Smurf's tone. "She's Silver Stars! Wha' did Silver Stars do, exactly?"

"Saved Papa Smurf's life, of course. Everyone knows that!" Clumsy said. "Grandpa Smurf is always telling the Smurflings about it. But what if she's changed?"

"She hasn'," said Gutsy with conviction. "She's a kind wolf, a good wolf. Listen," he added, an idea suddenly popping into his mind. "Go get Papa Smurf! Tell him that Silver Stars is lying wounded in a pool of her own blood in Smurfy Gulch! And hurry!" he added.

"OK, if you're sure she won't eat me," Clumsy said.

He paused, then added, "Do you think she'll tell us about saving Papa Smurf?"

"I'm sure she will," Gutsy said, hoping it was true. "Now go!"

Clumsy stumbled off, leaving Gutsy to pray that he would make it to Papa Smurf in time to save the legendary wolf.

The dying Silver Stars.

Read and Review!


	4. Legend's Dark Past, Her Long Kept Secret

The first part of this Chapter doesn't have Gutsy. Or Silver Stars.

Please don't shoot me! I beg of you!

Chapter Four: Legend's Dark Past, Her Long Kept Secret

Clumsy stumbled into the Smurf Village, covering his ears as two very loud annoyed voices reached them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I DID IT WRONG'?" roared Hefty Smurf, eyes blazing with rage as he glared and his opponent.

"I MEAN, YOU TOTALLY MESSED IT UP!" Grouchy screamed back, looking furious.

"WHAT? WHAT THE SMURF-"

"Hefty," Smurfette yelped, shocked, "There's no need for that kind of language!"

"Yeah," agreed Brainy. "If Gutsy were here right now, he'd kick your-"

"Brainy," Papa warned, looking half amused, half annoyed.

"Sorry, Papa Smurf."

"What's going on?" asked Clumsy. Yes, it was true that Hefty and Grouchy didn't always see eye to eye, but they tended to tolerate each other. Their fights were rare, practically nonexistent. Admittedly, it usually was Grouchy who started the squabbles; his disposition really got on everyone else's nerves.

"What's going on," muttered Papa Smurf, shrugging, "Is that Grouchy asked Hefty to move around a few things, but Hefty apparently did it wrong. So Grouchy is mad. As usual."

"Uh, Grouchy?" asked Handy, gesturing to a blueprint, "You handed it to Hefty upside-down! Of course he got it wrong!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I SMURF THINGS UP?" demanded Grouchy.

"No! I just meant, maybe it was an accident-"

"Let's leave them to it, shall we?" smiled Papa Smurf.

They walked to his laboratory. As they entered, Papa asked, "Did you need something, Clumsy?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Well?"

Gutsy, um, sort of met Silver Stars," Clumsy explained.

"Did he now?" asked Papa, smiling broadly. "I'm glad to hear it! I haven't seen her since she went off to find a new pack."

"A new pack? What do you mean? No, wait, never mind!" Clumsy half-yelled. "She's hurt! She's bleeding to death in Smurfy Gulch!"

Papa's eyes darkened. "Just like last time," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'll explain while I make a potion to heal her," Papa told him.

"It all started a few years ago. The Pack of the Crystal Waterfall, the only pack which absolutely refuses to eat Smurfs, was attacked."

"By who?" gasped Clumsy.

"By Rowan," Papa half-snarled. "He attacked one night when no wolf suspected it. He killed the whole pack- except for Silver Stars."

"Why not her?"

"He didn't find her. Ironic, seeing as he went on the rampage just for her. You see, a prophecy was made, saying that she would kill Rowan. Of course, he couldn't let that happen. So he tried to kill her."

"What happened then?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet with the Alpha that day. When I arrived at the camp, I found it demolished. Only one survivor."

"Silver Stars."

"Yes. She was terrified, I can tell you. That little wolf pup sure could yowl. Anyway, I started caring for her. Brought her food, taught her to hunt, fight, et cetera. You know.

"Not long later, she was grown up. And Rowan found out about her."

"What did he do?" asked Clumsy.

"Attacked us. With Gargamel."

"No!"

"Yes, Clumsy, he did. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Rowan attacked, and captured me. Silver Stars panicked and attacked him, but, though she saved me, she failed to kill Rowan, or even scare him off permanently. She left, hoping to find a pack of wolves who would allow her to join, she they could become her allies and help her kill Rowan at last. If she did so, she would gain her revenge, and prevent the death of anyone else she loved."

"Like who?"

"Like you."

"WHAT?"

"You were once a Baby Smurf," Papa smirked. "She was in camp when you were born, and she loved to take care of you. There, done," he added, sounding satisfied.

"Let's go save Silver Stars."

=^.^=

At Smurfy Gulch, Papa looked at the lump of fur. "This is too much like last time," he murmured, horrified at the very large pool of blood.

"Over here! Over here!" yelled Gutsy, leaping around. "Here!"

"Whazzat?" asked Silver Stars, her eyes searching. "Whozzat?"

"Papa Smurf," Clumsy told her. "It's Papa Smurf!"

"Oo shore 'bout tha'?" asked Silver Stars.

"Never were very trusting, were you?" teased Papa. "Of course he's sure! I brought you a potion."

Silver Stars sniffed it. "Smells like poisoned Gargamel guts," she reported.

Papa rolled his eyes. "You've never smelled poisoned Gargamel guts. I admit it doesn't smell good, but you have to drink it."

"Can't we find a different solution?"

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Drink it."

"Awww…"

"Silver Stars…"

"Ok, ok. I'm not going to like it, though."

"Always argues," Papa Smurf told the other two. "Don't worry about it."

Gutsy stared in amazement as Silver suddenly sat up.

"Wow. Being dangerously wounded really takes a lot out of you."

"I'm sure it does. Though I don't want to find that out personally." Papa told her.

"Good. 'Cause if you do, I'll bite you." Silver Stars warned.

"Yikes!" yelped Clumsy, dashing behind Gutsy.

"Good ta see ya up an' about, Silver Stars," Gutsy said.

"Yeah. Come on. I haven't seen the Smurf Village in ages. Hey, whatever happened to Baby Smurf?"

Papa laughed. "He became _Clumsy _Smurf."

"Did he now?" Silver peered around Gutsy to the trembling Clumsy.

"Hey."

"Please don't kill me," begged Clumsy.

Gutsy tried not to snicker.

Silver let a half howl, half yowl rise up her throat.

"Hey! I remember that!" Clumsy said, surprised.

"'Course you do. That was what I did to keep old Azreal away from you."

"What's it mean?"

"Well, it sort of translates into, 'My prey, back off,' but, you know , I just don't eat Smurfs. It was effective though. Speaking of Azreal, Papa, I have a message for you from him."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You're not gonna like this," Silver Stars warned, "But Rowan's back. And he teamed up with Gargamel. They plan to attack in three days to find me."

=^.^=

I'm so mean. Want more? READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Silver Stars: Her Blood Red Token

I JUST SPENT ALL DAY DEJUNKING MY ROOM.

I am so tired…*sob*

Wow. 10 reviews. Thank you so much! That's almost as many as my other fanfiction, _Ivy and Starling, A Team, Savvy?_

Everyone, thanks for the reviews! Please, please, please review my other stories! Or at least look at them.

ONWARD ONCE MORE, MY MEN!

Anyone have a sugar cookie? Or a Pepsi? Possibly?

Chapter Five: Silver Stars: Her Blood Stained Token

As they approached the Village, there were yelps of horror.

"PAPA SMURF! THERE'S A WOLF BEHIND YOU! _IN THE VILLAGE!_" screeched Grouchy, terrified. "I HATE WOLVES!"

"We know, Grouchy. Sit down and shut up." Silver Stars told him.

"SHE KNOWS MY NAME! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Grouchy yelled, before fainting.

"Put him in bed," Papa Smurf ordered. "And before you ask, yes, I do know about the wolf. Her name is Silver Stars."

There was a collective gasp from the Smurfs.

"And she's been here before. Come on, Gutsy, Clumsy, and…" He trailed off, searching the crowd. "Hefty and Brainy. Smurfette, you can come to, if you like."

The group walked toward Papa Smurf's lab.

"What's going on? Papa, I didn't think she was real!" Hefty said.

"It is scientifically impossible for her to be real," Brainy reported. "It is more likely she is a group apparition. She should disappear shortly."

"Would you like to disappear?" asked Silver Stars. "Because I could certainly arrange it. Just give me an excuse. I'm hungry." She picked him up with one claw. "Still think I'm a 'group apparition'? Or do you want to take back that comment?"

"No! No! Sorry! Please don't eat me! Please!"

"Silver Stars," Papa Smurf chided, "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry. But he deserved it."

"Brainy," Papa muttered, "It's probably now I tell you-all of you- that Silver Stars isn't very tolerant. Of anything."

"Ok, ok, " Smurfette murmured, "Why is she here? She doesn't need to be!"

"Oh, I don't? Ok then. You have fun fighting off the Warrior Wolf Rowan, Gargamel, and Azreal all by yourselves. Oh, and some odd one hundred and fifty wolves. Have fun. When you finish, send me a postcard, would you?" Silver Stars began to pad off, adding, "Oh, by the way, they're coming in three days. Might want to prepare for that."

Gutsy rolled his eyes. "Dinnae manage to keep yur mouth shut, did ye, lassie?" He asked, annoyed. "Come on back 'ere, Silver Stars. We need ye, and we know it. So don' abandon us now, or I'll tie ye up till ye cooperates."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Next time though, you're not gonna be so lucky."

"I hope I am," Gutsy laughed.

"Right, what the Smurf?" Hefty demanded.

"Hefty!" yelped Silver Stars, pretending to be shocked. "What language!"

Gutsy slapped Hefty upside the head, snapping, "Tha' was jus' wrong, Hefty!"

"SORRY! But seriously, what is going on?"

"What's going on is Gargamel and Azreal are attacked you in three days with a large wolf army." Silver Stars told him.

"Rowan? Did you say he was the Warrior Wolf now? If he is, that's bad," Papa muttered.

"Yeah, he is. Why do you think I'm here? I just found my kidnapped sister, Papa Smurf. Why would I leave?"

"You found her? Kynsiria?"

"Not Kynsiria anymore, she was raised being called Quintelle. Kynsiria is her daughter. And let me just tell you, that pup is adorable."

"I'm sure. Is Quintelle ok?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. Don't worry about her. Have you seen her attack a bear? Head on? That wolf has no fear, guys. Seriously."

"Wow, a bear? Seriously? What did she do that for?" asked Hefty, amazed.

"It tried to eat her rabbit furs. Papa, you still have my Token, right?"

"Of course I do. One moment…"

"Wait, is it in the same place?"

"Yes…"

"I'll get it." She trotted it off.

"Her 'Token'?" asked Gutsy.

"When wolves have pups, they pick out 'Tokens' that each pup will receive upon their parents deaths. Silver Stars's parents gave her her token early."

"Why?" asked Smurfette.

"I think they knew about Rowan's plan to attack the Pack of the Crystal Waterfall. So, they gave her her Token early, like I said. She only left it in my possession because she was afraid of what Rowan might do if he found it."

"Wha's the Warrior Wolf?" asked Gutsy.

"That is the Alpha of All Wolves. The Warrior Wolf, for short. If Rowan is the Warrior Wolf, all the wolves, even those not truly loyal to him, will be forced to fight for him."

"And that just ain't freakin' good," Silver Stars stated, returning.

"Why? Why does he want you dead?"

"'Cause he hates my guts."

"Is that really a logical reason? Because-"

"Brainy?" asked Silver Stars.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Or I'll step on you."

"Deal," Brainy agreed nervously.

"So, wanna go eat some smurfberries? 'Cause I've got a Token to go mess with."

"Silver Stars, you can trust these five," Papa told her, rolling his eyes.

"If they steal it, I'm blaming you."

"Fine."

She placed a black-looking marble on the ground. However, the marble glowed blood-red as its shell-like surface hit the sunlight.

Her voice changed from gravelly to majestic and beautiful, and her scars began to glow.

"_My loving family, the wolves of the past_

"_Turn back your time, return to my last_

"_Heal your wounds, feel your breath,_

"_Nothing is less timeless then death."_

"What was that? That was so stupid, death is permanent-" Brainy started.

"Brainy, be quiet. This is sacred, don't mess it up," Papa snapped angrily.

"_Father, please, your life was true,_

"_Come to me, though your last day's rue_

"_Kill your last death, jot down your past,_

"_You and I must meet our life's last."_

"What?" asked Smurfette.

"Shut up!" hissed Gutsy.

"_My daughter calls…?" _asked a raspy, dying voice.

"_Return to the Land of the Living, my father. Come to guide me once more." _Silver Stars ordered.

"_Silver Stars…you're life is in peril…"_gasped the voice.

"_Father, Rowan brought your death. He killed my mother, your mate. Do your duty as the Spirit of the Millennia, tell me of his plans, tell me of his lies."_

"_Rowan tries to kill all Smurfs, your life beyond your life."_

"_What is his plan? Why does he attempt to kill?"_

"_He fears your growing power, young Silver Stars. Can you understand this?"_

"_Of course, Dying Shadow. Lend my your Spirit's Powers, lend me your knowledge and truths."_

There was a pause. Then:

"_Thank you, Dying Shadow. Return to your Time After Time._

"_Pass your time in Life and Death, return to send your final prime._

"_Go to life's final cry,_

"_Do your best to undo the line."_

"What is she saying?" asked Hefty, awed.

"She's getting information," growled Silver Stars. "And let me just say, it's a miracle that Brainy and Smurfette didn't break my After Life's Connection."

=^.^=

*Whew!* THAT WAS TIRING. My neck hurts.

And my fingers.

And my brain.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVORITE LINE!

Have fun. And I hope you enjoyed that freakin' long chapter.

Like the Token thing? Probably not. Oh well, that's your problem, not mine."


	6. I Will Defend You, I Will Protect You

WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER AND ONWARD  
>IF YOU FIND THIS OFFENSIVE OR DO NOT BELIEVE IT SHOULD BE IN A STORY,<br>PLEASE STOP READING NOW.

I WOULD RATHER LOSE LOYAL READERS THAN HAVE THEM CALL ME A BITCH FOR WRITING THIS.

(THERE WILL BE NO DETAILS, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

I love the Smurfs, and my favorite Smurf fanfic ever is "I love you" by Anisonicfan88.

Check it out. I kid you not, this fic is epic! There are a few grammar/spelling/capitalization mistakes, but the fic is wonderful.

This fic is Hefty/Smurfette. And yes, they are married :3 *purr*

Cause I love that pairing

Chapter Six: I Will Defend You, I Will Protect You All

(The Next Day)

Silver Stars yawned and opened her eyes to the chaotic scramble that the Village was. Hefty was frantic. When he noticed her open eyelids, he launched himself toward her. "Silver Stars!" he wailed, "Silver Stars! Help me! Smurfette is missing, please, you have to help me!"

Silver Stars tried to blink sleep out of her eyes, saying, "What? Smurfette?"

Papa looked at Hefty who was wailing in despair. "Calm down, Hefty! She's always disoriented in the morning! Look, Silver Stars, the female Smurf? You know?"

"Female….oh, yeah, yeah, one sec, one second…" Silver Stars sniffed at the air. "Yep, got the scent. One sec…"

She padded off, Hefty, Papa, Gutsy, Clumsy, Vanity, and Tracker(who had also just found the scent) following close behind her.

A moment later, Silver Stars bounded off, leaving them behind.

"WAIT!" wailed Hefty. "Wait! You can't leave! Smurfette is my wife! You can't leave me!"

"She will have had a good reason. Tracker, let her find Smurfette."

Tracker nodded his consent, looking pleased with the excuse to stop a moment and rest.

Meanwhile, Silver Stars's eyes searched the undergrowth nervously. "Smurfette! SMURFETTE! Answer me! Where are you?"

"S-S-Silver Stars?" whimpered a soft voice.

"SMURFETTE!" roared the scarred wolf, scrambling through the brambles.

"H-h-help…me…" begged Smurfette.

Silver Stars halted, horrified by the sight before her.

Smurfette's dress was torn, and she was covered in blood. "Help me, Silver Stars, please! Help me! Please, I need Hefty."

"Who did this to you?" spat Silver Stars. She gave her yowl-howl before demanding, "Who, Smurfette, who?"

"It…it…it was Gargamel," she gasped. "He made another evil Smurf and made it…made it…"

Silver Stars wrapped her bushy silvery tail around the small, young, and terrified female. "What did it do, Little Smurfette?"

"It…it raped me," she sobbed, clutching Silver Stars's fur.

"It's all right," Silver Stars murmured softly. "Hefty's coming, little one. Just hang on and relax."

"SMURFETTE!" yelled Hefty, leaping toward her. "What did that beast do to you?" he growled, glaring at Silver Stars.

"Nothing," whimpered Smurfette. "It wasn't her. It was…"

"Who?" he asked, suddenly gentle and sweet.

"Gargamel!" she wailed. "He made an evil Smurf and it raped me! Hefty, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Smurfette," Hefty whispered soothingly. "It's Gargamel's. And, um, I guess I should apologize to you, Silver Stars."

"One does crazy things for love*," Silver Stars smirked.

Papa was examining Smurfette's wounds. "She'll be fine until we get to the Village," he told Hefty. "But she's freezing. Silver, good idea with your tail."

"Thanks. I'll let her and Hefty ride back on me. But you all remember, I'm not a horse," Silver Stars warned.

"Thanks," Hefty said, sounding slightly embarrassed about his outburst.

"No problem. Now, help Smurfette."

Once the couple was safely on her back, Silver Stars raced off to the Village, paws pounding the earth.

(The first one)*A quote from Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter series ('Death is but the next great adventure')

(The second one)* A quote from Ivan/Red(Movie) ('One does crazy things for love')


	7. I Know How You Feel, I Went Through It

I am so sorry. I am very evil for doing what I did to Smurfette. It is not over yet, however.

Chapter Seven: I Know How You Feel, I Went Through It Too

Smurfette lay in her bed, while Hefty paced outside her window. Silver Stars was vainly attempting to doze beside him, but no such luck.

The silvery wolf opened one bleary eye. "You do know that you're just making this whole thing worse for her?"

"What?" asked Hefty, flipping around to face the Legend Wolf.

"You're making it worse. How do you think I felt when it happened to me, and my mate Dwyndle kept pacing around my cave?"

"This…this happened to you?" Hefty asked, shocked.

"Yup. Getting caught off-guard is the poison in the ivy. Now, do you want to be the base of her courage? Or the river of her fear?"

"I…I want to be brave for her," Hefty said, eyes shining with determination.

"Good. Go help Handy or something. I'll talk to Smurfette."

"All right. And…thanks, Silver Stars. You really are wise."

As soon as Hefty was gone, Silver Stars nosed open the window to Smurfette's house.

"Hi."

"Hi, Silver Stars. Thanks for helping me out," the young Smurf murmured.

"No problem. And, hey, you were really brave."

"I…I can't be brave," Smurfette wailed.

"Why not?" asked Silver, eyes soft and caring.

"Papa Smurf found out that…that…that I'm pregnant!" she sobbed.

"Smurfette?"

"What?" she whimpered.

"If Hefty loves you, I mean truly loves you, he'll be there for you. Always. Do you know why?"

Smurfette shook her head.

"Because if he loves you, he'll stay with you forever no matter what happens to you. There's a saying I once told Quintelle: 'No boy is worth crying over, and the one that is won't make you cry.*'"

"That's so sweet and true," whispered Smurfette, awed.

"Why would I lie to you? I know what you're going through, Smurfette. I was raped too."

"What?" yelped Papa Smurf, who'd been quietly ignoring the girls as the talked.

"Sorry, Papa, but it's true. But, Smurfette, I will be here for you. I'll help you. I'll talk to you, I'll tell you how to get over this. Everything will be fine. Everyone here loves you, especially Hefty. He'll never leave you. Just remember, you're not alone. It will seem like it, but you're not. You are a special, loved Smurf, and everyone is here for you."

Papa Smurf, meanwhile, looked guilty.

"Papa?" asked Silver Stars. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Silver. I just feel guilty."

"Because of what?" she asked, sounding distraut.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me most," he muttered, stroking her face. "You're like my daughter, and I wasn't protecting you."


	8. Dwyndle Returns, Black Deeds Revealed

Does anyone else feel like this?

3 A.M. phone call:

"Hey…are you sleeping?"

"…No…I'm skydiving…"

I'm putting in a family moment with Papa Smurf and Silver Stars.

AND HOPEFULLY SMURFETTE/HEFTY FLUFF.

And now…QUESTION ANSWER TIME YES.

Today's questions come from Spring-Heel-Jacqueline.

I write until I get to a cliffhanger (Too make you read the next chapter. Know why? Cause I'm evil.).

What does CGI mean? This happens between movies. I'm going with the movie version even though I've never seen it. Know who I go off of? My sister. So if I get something wrong, it's her fault. Not mine. I swear it.

Since I started watching Smurfs. Seriously though, I was always surprised Hefty didn't punch Grouchy half the time. Anyone else?

Papa wants them to work it out themselves. How do you think Silver Stars got so awesome?

(QUESTION THAT WAS STARTED AND) I have no idea. Maybe it's code. Hey, a.t, would you mind explaining that for us all in a review?

Chapter Eight: Dwyndle Returns, Black Deeds Revealed

"You couldn't have done anything!" spat Silver Stars, anger radiating from her dark eyes.

"I-what?" Papa asked.

"It's not your fault. It's never been your fault, Dad."

"Silver Stars, wait…"

"NO!" snarled the wolf, eyes suddenly fierce. "I got these scars for you! I protected you! It's my job to protect you, and Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy…I protect _you. _My life went wrong after I left here, after I started making my own choices. My life was my fault. Not yours."

The wolf turned from the window^ and padded away.

Smurfette sat up, staring at the wolf. "That was…deep," she whispered, looking at Papa.

The old Smurf shook his head. "There are times when I don't know if I did anything right raising her."

"You did! She loves you! You're her father, Papa. She just wants you to stay safe."

The door opened. "Smurfette?"

"Hefty!"

"Hi, honey," he smiled, his eyes shining.

"I missed you," she told him, looking annoyed with him.

"I just took Silver Stars's advice. She really did help me clear my head a bit. Calm down."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Papa Smurf smiled. "She's a wise young girl," he murmured.

"Yeah, I thought so," Hefty agreed.

"Hey! Papa Smurf? Do ye know Silver Stars is running off into the woods?"

"What? That can't be good," Papa muttered.

"Hey, Gutsy," Hefty said, turning.

"Yea?"

"I'll come help you find her.

"All right," Gutsy agreed easily.

Hefty leaned down next to Smurfette and kissed her. "I'll be back after we catch her. I love you."

"I love you more," Smurfette teased.

"I love you most," Hefty told her.

"Oy!" Gutsy snapped. "Can we quit the lovey-dovey stuff? We've got a scary fast wolf speeding past."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

=^.^=

Silver Stars was staring into the forest, eyes narrowed.

"Silver Stars?" called Gutsy.

"Get out of here," she snarled, whipping around.

"Wha'?"

"He's coming!" she hissed.

"Who?"

"Dwyndle!"

"But he's your mate, isn't he?"

"That doesn't mean I can stop him if he tries to eat you!" she growled.

"Would he?"

"Yes! Now get away from here! Now!

The two Smurfs disappeared into the undergrowth as another wolf appeared.

The wolf was large, larger than Silver Stars, with bright yellow fur. He was covered in brown stripes, and his green eyes scanned her accusingly.

"Silver Stars! There you are! We were so worried!"

"Who's 'we'?" spat Silver Stars, eyes blazing.

"Me! The pack!"

"Great. Now get away from me!"

"Silver Stars!"

"NO, DWYNDLE!" she roared, body tensing.

Hefty stared. Gutsy looked at him and said, "I thought ye said they were mates!"

"She said they were!"

Dwyndle glared. "Silver Stars, come back home with me!"

"Home? You mean 'Hell'?" spat the trembling she-wolf.

"Silver Stars! You're wasting away! You're dying!"

The two Smurfs looked at the wolf.

Sure enough, the she-wolf was skinny, too skinny. Her ribs were jutting out through her pelt, and her fur was matted.

"Come to think of it…." Hefty started.

"She didn't eat anything last night," Gutsy finished.

"Why didn't she go hunting?"

Dwyndle, meanwhile, snarled, "You brat!"

The massive, yellow-furred, sharp-clawed paw slammed into Silver Star's flank.

"You mongrel! And you wondered why I tried to drown myself!"

"What?" Hefty and Gutsy stared, mortified, at each other.

"Do you want to die?" roared Dwyndle. "Stay here! Starve yourself! You can't even hunt a rabbit!"

"Oh really? Well, at least I'm here starving where I'm _happy, rather than back in that stupid camp, wishing I could die._"

"Oh my Smurf," said Hefty quietly.

"Language," Gutsy snapped, slapping him.

"You bitch!" snarled Dwyndle, sinking his teeth into Silver Stars's throat.

"Y-y-you m-m-murderer," gasped Silver Stars.

Dwyndle released her neck, backing away. "Silver, I…I'm sorry," he gasped, looking horrified.

"The same way you were sorry about killing my newborn pups the second I had my back turned?" she snarled, her eyes clouded with grief.

"That was different," Dwyndle insisted.

"What?" asked Hefty.

"Is he mad?" demanded Gutsy.

"How?" choked Silver Stars, tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"They weren't _our _pups," Dwyndle explained in a soothing voice.

"Is that supposed to change something?" shrieked Silver, her voice cracking.

"They would only bring you pain," Dwyndle told her. "I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Unless you caused it!" growled the smaller, fox-like wolf.

"No!"

"Yes! Now get away from me. Or, I swear to the Starry Wolf, I will kill you for my sons and daughter!"

"You will regret this," warned Dwyndle, his eyes turning black.

"Not bloody likely. Go get trampled by an elk herd!"

As soon as Dwyndle had disappeared, Silver Stars turned. "Get out here, guys. Now."

Slowly, Hefty and Gutsy approached her.

"You…had puppies?" asked hefty, shocked.

"Yeah. That little incident I told you about ended in pregnancy. What happened to my pups?" she added, before Gutsy could ask.

"I didn't know. I left then den, and when I came back they were gone. But Dwyndle told me a few months later."

"What did he do?" asked Gutsy.

"He took them into the woods and left them to die beside the creek," whispered Silver Stars, eyes brimming with tears.

=^.^=

Back at the Village, Papa was diligently tending to Silver Star's torn neck as she scarfed down a freshly caught rabbit.

"Did you know?" asked Hefty, arms wrapped around Smurfette as they watched the tears stream down Silver Stars's face in small rivers.

"About the pups?" asked Papa. Then, "No. I didn't."

"Because it was my burden to bear*," Silver Stars murmured.

=^.^=

^ Haha! I remembered! Window!

*Elizabeth Swann, At World's End


	9. Sasuke, Jaiken, and Sakura: Found?

As of this moment you now know you cannot say 'Irish Wristwatch"

Pronunciations:

Saskae: SAS-u-kay

Jaiken: JAY-kin

Sakura: Sa-Ku-ra

Daisuke: Die-su-key

Takashi: Ta-Ka-She

Nikita: Ni-key-ta

Chapter Nine: Sasuke, Jaiken, and Sakura: Found?

Silver Stars ripped another hunk of leg meat from the rabbit's carcass. Her muzzle glistened with the fresh blood, but her teeth gleamed pearly white, and as deadly as ever.

The wolf growled softly every time someone approached her, so, generally, the Smurfs left her to devour her prize in silence.

Her eyes still gleamed with fresh tears. The memory of losing her pups appeared to have been a fresh, just-healed wound, yet now, the return of Dwyndle had caused said wound to reopen.

The three names swirled in her mind: Sasuke. Jaiken. Sakura. Jaiken. Sakura. Sasuke.

The pain the names brought was unbearable, and yet, she could not stop herself from repeating them constantly. Where were they? How often had she tried to apologize to her precious sons and daughter through her After Life's Connection?

She could still remember them: Sasuke, the tiny, orange, white-striped pup, who had begged for his share of food constantly before his death.

Jaiken, his pure-black brother, who had nuzzled into her side, simply asking to be kept warm and hoping to be able to trust his mother, because he had no choice.

And Sakura, her only daughter, gray, with swirl and star markings. She had whimpered and mewled in protest as her brothers attempted to push her smaller, weaker body from their mother's warmth.

The tears pricked her eyes again.

Sasuke…

Her body trembled.

Jaiken…

A mournful whimper escaped her throat, even as Gutsy, Hefty, Smurfette,Papa, Clumsy, Brainy, and surprisingly, Vanity, looked on.

Sakura.

Her babies.

Her pups.

Her failure.

=^.^=

Daisuke limped painfully towards the clearing.

_Gotta get away, _his mind screamed. _Gotta get away. For Takashi. For Nikita._

The orange, white-striped pup glanced back to his brother and sister. Takashi, pure black, and slightly smaller than Daisuke, struggled after him, as Nikita, their gray, silver-marked sister leaned on his side.

"How much farther?" called his brother.

"How fast do you think they'll figure out we're missing?" Daisuke retorted.

"C-c-can't m-m-m-make i-i-i-i-it," choked Nikita, collapsing.

"Why?" asked Daisuke. "Nikita, please, they'll catch us!"

"No," Nikita whispered. "Me-no-not you."

"If you think I'm leaving, Nikita, you're crazy," Takashi informed her.

His knees buckled.

"What? You too?" Daisuke demanded.

"I'm too hungry. Too weak. Don't lie, Daisuke. You're just the same."

"No, I…I…"

Takashi surveyed his brother silently.

Daisuke crumpled beside them. "You're right. I am."

=^.^=

Gutsy, Hefty, and Silver Stars were out scouting the forest. "Hey, Silver, would you mind scouting out the creek? Gutsy and I can take the clearing," Hefty offered.

"Sure," Silver agreed easily. "Whatever you say. But if anything happens, you yell, got it?"

"Got it," Gutsy smirked.

Silver walked to the clearing. She sniffed around. "Dwyndle…" she muttered to no one, "But it's stale. He hasn't been here since yesterday when he tried to kill me."

"SILVER!" roared Gutsy, rushing to meet her.

"Huh? What?"

"What colors did you say your pups were?" demanded the Scottish Smurf.

"Sasuke was orange and white-striped, Jaiken was black, and Sakura was gray, silver, and slightly white in places, like her chest and ear tips. Why?"

"You'd better come see this," was Gutsy's reply.


	10. Silver Stars: Mother Once Again?

Anatidaephobia is the fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you.

Chapter 10: Silver Stars: Mother Once Again?

Silver Stars ran ahead of Gutsy. "What is it? Just tell me already!" She growled, annoyed by the Smurf's silence.

"Jus' look," Gutsy insisted.

Silver Stars burst out to face Hefty, crouching by three, small, whimpering bundles.

"Please!" yelped the orange, white-striped male, "Please! Leave my brother and sister alone! Please!"

The black pup snarled, "Daisuke! If you're going down, I'm going down with you!"

"Both of you," choked the female, "Both of you leave. Run. Now. I'm finished, anyway. Save yourselves."

Both brothers yowled, "No, Nikita!"

Silver Stars stared at them.

The pups were just as she remembered them, but bigger.

And then she spoke the names.

"Sasuke...Jaiken...Sakura!"

All three pups flipped around.

"Do you know her?" asked Sasuke.

"I...I...think so..." Jaiken replied, slowly speaking each word.

"You idiots!" snapped Sakura, struggling to get to her paws.

"Nikita, wait, sit down...!" began Jaiken, but-

"No, Takashi! It's Mommy! I told you she wasn't gold-furred! She was _silvery gray! Just like me!"_

"That's Mom?" asked Sasuke.

"_Yes, you big furry fluff ball! Yes!"_

"Wait..." said Jaiken. "Wait. What did you call us?"

"You..." murmured Silver Stars softly as she nuzzled his pelt with her nose,"Are Jaiken. Your brother is named Saskae. And your clever sister..."

Silver Stars smiled broadly as she gently licked her daughter's nose, "Is Sakura, not Nikita."

"Cherry Blossom," smiled the pup.

"I'm roughly going to go with 'Evil Sight'," Jaiken muttered.

"Do you want to know why I called you that?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'll be the one to infiltrate the evil enemy. The one who sees the evil enemy."

"I get it!" The black pup immediately looked pleased with the name.

"What about me?" demanded Sasuke.

"Your name means 'Warrior', basically."

"Sweet!" The orange and white pup smirked. "I'm glad you're my mom and not Freesia!"

"Freesia?" asked Silver Stars suspiciously.

"Freesia and Dwyndle," shrugged Jaiken. "They've been calling themselves our parents for ages. We didn't believe them, though."

"Why not?"

"Dwyndle's tannish," Sakura explained.

"And Freesia's yellow-red," added Sasuke.

"Yellow-red?" asked Silver Stars, trying not to laugh at her son.

"Yeah. Her markings are red, not orange."

"It makes sense after you think about it," shrugged Sakura, eyes sparkling.

"If you say so. Now, would you like to come with me?" asked Silver.

"Where?" asked Jaiken.

"Smurf Village."

"Yes, please," said all three pups poilitely.

"All right then. Let's head home before Rowan shows his ugly muzzle."

Jaiken called, "All right, guys, new game!"

Sakura looked up from the shrew her mother had caught for her. "What kind of game?"

"Ok," said Jaiken exictedly. "I call it, 'Catch the Consequence'. The idea is the Stone Keeper, which will be me for the first round, says something like, 'I like the Village because...' and after the say why, the toss the Stone. The other players try to catch the Stone. If they do, they have to say another reason to like the Village apart from what the Stone Keeper says. Sound fun?"

"Yeah, totally," Sasuke agreed.

"Toss the Stone already, Jaiken! I wanna play!" complained Sakura.

"All right. I love Mom because she's letting us stay with her forever and ever! Catch the Consequence!" called Jaiken.

"I got it!" yelled Sasuke, leaping up.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura jeered, pouncing on Sasuke's back as she propelled herself towars the Stone.

"What are they doing?" asked Papa, watching the pups.

"Playing a game," Silver explained.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves," Papa commented.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Silver muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I note that you rolled your eyes. What are you feeling annoyed with?" asked Brainy.

"Those kids refuse to eat anything. My Starry Wolf, if they don't, they will keep me up all night. And I have a fight tomorrow. Any other night, this would be fine, but tonight...seriously, kids, come eat your dinner, NOW! If you don't, I swear, I will take that pebble and bury it until you do!"

Papa chuckled. "Sounds like you're enjoying being a parent."


	11. Who is Storm?

Hi guys. My sister's off to Vegas, but I can't go. I have school. So, to take my mind off it, I'm writing you guys a chapter ^^.

Chapter 11: Who is Storm?

Rowan, the tan-brown wolf, glared into the forest before him.

_She _was in there.

"_Silver Stars," _He whispered, yellow eyes glaring in annoyance toward her Village.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" snarled Rowan, spinning around, anger radiating from his black, loveless eyes.

"Why are we going to attack?"

Rowan surveyed the newcomer. He was a black and white wolf, with bright, piercing eyes.

"Name?" growled Rowan.

"Storm, sir," the wolf stated proudly.

"We go to kill the Demoness Silver Stars," explained Rowan softly.

"War?"

"No. Not war. Battle. Silver Stars will fall today. There is no need for war."

"…Fall? Why must she die?"

Rowan smacked Storm. "She is a Demoness! We must kill her! In the name of Canis! For Lupus!"*

Rowan shook his head. "If you can't understand that Silver Stars is a threat, you have no place here."

Storm nodded slowly. "You're right. I don't belong here. I'm going to help the Demoness. I'm going to help my friend."

=^.^=

I'm sorry! Super short!

Anyway, Canis and Lupus are the two Great Wolf Gods.

_Canis lupus is the scientific name for wolf._


	12. Life, Death, and Middle Ground

Yawn…my eyes hurt. I went to the eye doctor and I have….TA DA! A STIGMA!

Whatever that is.

I need new glasses, too.

Yay.

Chapter 12: Life, Death, and the Middle Ground

Silver Stars smirked.

Finally! At last!

_The battle!_

She had sharpened her claws, prepared her fangs, and now was itching to fight.

To feel the blood pool at her paws, to taste the life flowing from between her jaws.

_Rowan, are you ready? It's time for you to fight me, old friend. Where are you? Come on. Come out. I just want to fight. I won't hurt you or bite…much._

Yes, how she wanted this fight. How she wanted this battle.

So, so much….

Revenge, yes. At last, revenge.

"Mommy! Where are they? Where's the bad guys?" Sakura asked, looking excited.

"Yea! Let's fight! They won't know what hit 'em!" Sasuke agreed.

"Too true!" Jaiken yipped.

"You three aren't fighting," growled Silver Stars.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped. "I'm no chicken!"

"Chicken or no," Silver Stars snarled, "You are too young to fight a war."

"A war?" Jaiken asked, shocked.

"Yes, a war."

"How long do ye plan to fight?" demanded gutsy.

"As long as it takes to kill Rowan."

"Yer jus' one wolf, Silver," Gutsy protested. "Even you can' fight ferever."

"Who said I'm going to?" asked Silver Stars calmly.

"Ye jus' said to yer pups-" began Gutsy, but Silver Stars cut him off.

"This will end tonight. Do you know how to defeat an army?"

"No…"

"Easy. You kill the one who gives the commands. _You cut off the head of the beast."_

"I…I think I know what you mean…" Gutsy muttered slowly.

"Good. All of you are to leave. No one, no Smurf, no pup…" her she glared at Sasuke, Jaiken, and Sakura "is to stay here. The danger is to great."

Hefty, Grouchy, Clumsy, Gutsy, and Papa all looked as though they wanted to protest, but they held their tongues, and followed the silvery-gray wolf's orders.

=^.^=

ONE HOUR LATER

_Where in the names of Canis and Lupus is he? _Silver Stars thought angrily.

"Hi there," said a cheerful voice behind her.

"!" Silver Stars yowled, horrified.

"Oops. Sorry, Silver."

"Storm? What in the name of the Starry Wolf are you doing here?"

"I came to help," he smiled. "I brought company."

"Hi, sis!" said Quintelle. "How's it hanging?"

"Where's Kynsiria?"

"With your pups. I swear, they heard we were going to help you, and they started freaking out, begging us to take them with us. Kynsiria isn't going to speak to me for a while, though," added Quintelle.

"I know. Sasuke looked like he was going to try sneaking into the fight," laughed Silver Stars. "Hopefully he'll have more sense!"

"Mmmm….yes, Sasuke….Tell me, dear Silver Stars, who is Sasuke?"

"Rowan!" yelped Storm.

"Traitor!" yelped Rowan, pretending to be mortified.

"You're on his side?" yowled Silver, shocked.

"No! I betrayed _him!_" Storm insisted.

"Does it really matter? I'll kill you anyway," purred Rowan. "ATTACK!"

"All right!" agreed Silver Stars. "Ready to go down, Rowan? 'Cause you're never getting back up!"

"Right!"

The wolves began the Great War of the Village.

Teeth gnashed, ripping fur, sinking into flesh.

Claws flashed, shredding ears and injuring eyes and noses.

Within twenty minutes, fifteen of Rowan's wolves had joined Silver Stars. Ten were dead.

Within thirty-five minutes, fifty more had joined, persuaded by their already joined comrades. A twenty-four wolves now lay dead in total.

The blood flowing from the many wounds soon soaked the Village, staining it red.

And then, Silver Stars found him: Rowan, the Warrior Wolf.

She pounced on his back.

"_Hey! Rowan! Ready to die?"_

_=^.^=_

_Ah. Done. So much fun…my neck hurts….ouch…._

_READ AND REVIEW. THAT'S WHY PEOPLE WRITE ON THIS SITE: THEY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK._


	13. Canis, Lupus, and the Starry Wolf

Hi. Me again. I'm so annoying…XP

I've made a poll for this story.

Cast your vote now!

Chapter 13: Canis, Lupus, and the Starry Wolf

Rowan's body jerked forward as Silver Stars paws slammed into him, claws digging into flesh and bone and sinew, blood pouring profusely from his wounds.

"I-NO!"

Rowan felt the claws tearing his throat, ripping it out. "No…!"

He brought his paw forward, barreling it into Silver Stars' muzzle.

"….No…" gasped Rowan.

It was so hard to breathe…

"…..No…..Never…..No….."

The pain in Silver's head…he'd slammed her into a rock….

"…..Ow…."

=^.^=

A beautiful, young pure white female stood before Silver Stars.

"Hello, my young one," she murmured.

=^.^=

A pure black, ugly, old male wolf sat before Rowan.

"Welcome, Death Bringer," he rasped.

=^.^=

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Silver curiously.

=^.^=

"Who are y-you? Wh-Where am I?" stammered Rowan.

=^.^=

"The Hall of Peace," smiled the white female. "I am Canis."

=^.^=

"The Corridor of Hatred," snarled the black male. "I am Lupus."

=^.^=

"It is time for your Judgment, Silver Stars," murmured Canis.

=^.^=

"It is time for your Judgment, Rowan," sneered Lupus.

=^.^=

"BOTH OF YOU," roared the great sky-blue wolf with the stars in his fur, "I AM THE STARRY WOLF. I AM HERE TO PASS JUDGMENT ON YOU! PREPARE FOR YOUR FATES!"


	14. Mommy, Where Are You?

I'm a cruel, cruel person…that's why I have no friends.

Or social life.

Or a boyfriend.

Or a life in general….

Yeah, I'm not interesting in any remote sense of the word.

Enjoy you're chapter, everybody.

(flowerpower71….)

Chapter 14: Mommy, Where Are You?

_Mommy!_

_Momma!_

_Silver?_

_Silver Stars!_

_Sister!_

_Star? Stars? Can you hear me? Star!_

Silver Stars shook her head furiously.

The Hall of Peace and the Corridor of Death had merged, and Rowan and Silver Stars were now sitting side by side, Rowan growling softly at her.

"Is that necessary?" Silver asked, annoyed by her throbbing skull, the voices in her head, and the fact that Storm's voice had called her 'Star' again. "Why don't you shut up for once? This is your Judgment too, you may as well accept it."

The Starry Wolf looked at her and said, "State your name, Little Female."

_Didn't he say my name already? _Thought Silver, but she woofed, "Silver Stars."

"State your Pack, Silver Stars," ordered the Starry Wolf.

"None, My Lord," she said respectfully.

"State your former Pack, if any, then," The Lord of the Starry Palace demanded.

"The Pack of the Crystal Waterfall," smirked Silver.

"The last remaining kinswolf, then?"

"As far as I know, apart from Storm and Quintelle, but they might not count. Quintelle was kidnapped and joined a new Pack, and Storm was on a Patrol before Rowan attacked. He stayed with them. I stayed with the Smurfs."

"Half-breeds!" spat Rowan. "You are a wolf, are you not? Consorting with half-breeds like them marks you as the Demoness you are!"

"Hold your tongue, boy," snarled Lupus. "It is not your turn nor your place. Wait for your Lord to speak to you."

"As you wish, King Lupus," growled Rowan softly.

"You are pushing it, Rowan," warned Canis. "Obey us and you may come out of your Judgment unscathed."

"You have killed only once, I see. And your kill was Rowan."

"Yes. I have had the desire to kill only two other wolves. Dwyndle, my former mate, and myself."

"Few admit to such things," praised the Starry Wolf softly.

"I wish only to let you hear the truth, My Lord, and will accept your Judgment faithfully, knowing you Judge according to your beliefs. I trust you to Judge me properly."

"Very impressive, eh, Starry Wolf?" asked Canis.

"Yes. Very impressive," agreed the Lord. "Do either of you favor Silver Stars, Canis, Lupus?"

"I favor her," offered Canis.

"As do I," agreed Lupus.

_Mommy! Mommy, please, Mommy! Wake up! Please!_

_I just got you back, Mom, please don't leave me now! Mommy?_

_Mommy!_

Sasuke? Jaiken? Sakura? Was that them?

Why could she hear them? She was dead, wasn't she?

"Something wrong, Silver?" asked Canis.

"My head is throbbing…."

"What…? That's odd…."

"Very odd…." Muttered The Lord of the Starry Palace.

_Star! STAR! You can't leave now! So help me, Star, come back! Now! STAR!_

_Sister! Sister! Sister, come back! I need you to help me! Sister! Silver Stars!_

_Auntie Silver? Auntie? Please, Auntie, I love you! Come back, please?_

Storm….Still using that stupid nickname.

Quintelle? _Sister….I love you…but could I come back? I don't think so…_

Kynsiria. Oh, her little niece…so sweet, so small. So precious to her mother, to her 'Auntie'.

"Silver?" asked Lupus.

"I…I can hear my pups," she whispered.

"What?" asked Canis.

"And my sister and niece…and my friend Storm…."

"Not so odd anymore," purred the Starry Wolf Lord. "She is only _Dikinlinjiied."_

"_Dikinlinjiied_?" asked Silver.

"Your body died. But your kin and friends love, and your love for them is keeping you tied to the Earth."

"So…love saved my life?" asked Silver Stars.

"Yes," murmured the Starry Wolf triumphantly. "You, Silver Stars, may leave. You can return to your life."

"And me?" asked Rowan. "My whole body is sore. That's the truth, too, I would never lie to you!"

"Yes, but I do not believe you are Dikinlinjiied. You are just experiencing the pain of your death. Rowan, you shall be given The Last Dark Place in my Starry Palace. I shall not send you too the Place of Endless Torture and Fear. I understand your past and your actions, but slaughtering a whole Pack forces me to send you where I do."

"I understand, My Great Lord," Rowan agreed quickly.

"Very well. I will allow you to attempt to get to the Next Level of the Palace Once Every Ten Years."

"Sacred and Unbreakable," murmured Canis.

"He believes you are not evil, whelp," growled Lupus. "You would do well to prove he is right."

"Of course, O King Lupus," Rowan promised.

"Farewell, Rowan. And goodbye to you too, Silver Stars." Canis called.

"Yes, return after you have learned to Love," called Lupus.

"Silver Stars. I have given you and your pups unimaginable power. All of your children, even those you may or may not have after this meeting, shall have power to rival those of the Wolf God and Goddess, and their Lord and Protector. Teach them to use power wisely."

"Yes, My Lord. Farewell, Starry Wolf! Goodbye, King Lupus! May Light and Love guide your paws, Queen Canis!"

"Farewell!" The Wolf Gods called.

=^.^=

Ooo, my back! Oo, that's a bad ache…ow….

ENJOY!

And just so you know, always was part of the plot.

Almost done with the story! Yay! Only one or two more chapters….

Want a sequel? REVIEW, people. Prwetty pwease? Pretty, pretty pwease wif sugars on tops?

There are so many things wrong with that sentence it's not even funny.

READ AND REVIEW!

Makes me happy inside! *Purr, purr*


	15. You Came Back To Me, My Love

Two chappies.

I'm a jerk!

Chapter 15: You've Come Back to Me, My Love

Silver Stars felt her form swirl and twist, morphing and shaping itself into strange new bodies.

_Silver Stars?_

That was Gutsy…

_Silver! SILVER STARS!_

"No…" she tried to choke, "No, Papa, I'm here…I'm alive, Daddy! Alive! Please…"

_Jaiken, come away….Come away, now…._

Quintelle?

_No! She's not dead! She's not! I just got her back! I'm not losing my mother again! She's just hurt! Can't you see? Just hurt…._

Jaiken… "Jaiken, Jaiken, my son, I'm coming! I'm coming back!"

She felt her eyes open.

"STAR! STAR, YOU'VE COME BACK! YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME, MY LOVE!"

"Your…love? Funny….I was starting to think the same thing…." She smiled weakly.

Storm smiled. "Why did you run away? I would have helped you. I love you, Star. Always."

"I know…I love you too. But love can't heal a flesh wound," she smirked.

"I'm never leaving you again."

"Fine by me."

She pressed her nose into Storm's fur.

"Why would I leave my mate?"

Storm's face suddenly turned happy. "Your mate?"

"If you want..."

"Star, you just made me the happiest wolf alive!" Storm declared, licking her cheek.

"After all you did for me, I'd say it's fair to say you may have stolen my heart in the process."

"Ew! Mom, cut the mushy stuff!" complained Sasuke.

"First you come here and say hello to your resurrected mother," Silver Stars ordered.

Jaiken leaped up. "I knew it! Just hurt!" he sang.

"Don't scare me like that again!" wailed Sakura.

"Deal," murmured the silvery wolf softly. "Deal, my precious, precious pups. Now we can be a family."

THE END

=^.^=

Wow. You do not know how hard it was to write a mushy-family love scene like that!

Anyway, the new story is 'Gutsy and Silver Stars: Kirara the Wolf Demon' and it will be a crossover.

Kirara is in InuYasha, so look for a Smurfs InuYasha fic!

Note: in InuYasha, Kirara is Cat Demon, but she looks like a Wolf Demon to me so that's what I'm making her.

Summary: Silver Stars and Storm are mates. They've had pups, too: Kohaku, Sango, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Kikyo. But another threat, worse than the Warrior Wolf Rowan, is steadily approaching.

A demon is attacking and killing animals in the forest. Reports from Tracker and Handy state that the demon is a large, white, black marked wolf with long canine fangs.

Could the demon be Silver Stars' old friend Kirara? Or is it a coincidence? And if it is Kirara...can Silver Stars really...kill her?

Look for it!

Acknowledgments:

To flowerpower71 for reviewing throughout the whole story!

To Anisonicfan88(i think that's how you spell her name) for writing the fic 'I love you' and making my day!

And my TA teacher Mr. e for saying, "Shut up and read!" You all inspired me :3! Thank you!


	16. Author's Note: Sequel Up!

Hi, Everysmurf! The new story is up and posted! Title: Gutsy and Silver Stars: Curse of the Demon Kirara Check it out! An easy way to get to the story is by checking my profile. READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
